Raiponce Détournée
by Mawey
Summary: Cette fic' est une version de Raiponce, le disney, un peu de notre génération. Elle fait référence à 10 autre conte. Bonne lecture :)


Raiponce Détournée

« Il était une fois, une jolie princesse enfermée dans une tour, prête à se lancer par la fenêtre...

"De toute façon, cette pute de sorcière m'fra pas vivre l'enfer longtemps .. ,dis la jolie princesse en se dressant sur le bord de la fenêtre, en plus avec son grand pif, et son haleine de chacal! J'aurais honte à sa place! Aller! Asta la . "  
La princesse fût amortie par quelque chose.  
"-Wesh tu peut pas regarder ou t'atterit salope!? Encore si tu serais belle.. Mais là! C'est le ponpon!"  
C'était un bel et respectueux jeune homme, à la carrure d'un boxeur. La princesse fût combler.  
"Nan mais oh comment tu me parle toi! T'as un problème? Moi de une, jsuis belle pis de deux, c'est toi qu'a rien à foutre là!"  
Elle était éblouie par sa splendeur, "Pis qu'est ce que t'es moche", c'était son prince charmant, "j'pensais pas sortir de cette tour vivante, mais grâce à ton gros cul, je suis enfin libéré et délivré sans pour autant avoir rejoins la mort".  
L'homme reprit son chemin quant à la princesse partit d'un signe de main.

Elle pris un sentier plus loin. À l'entrée d'une forêt, elle fit la rencontre d'un lézard à la scintillante émeraude. "Oh qu'il est mimi ce petit truc! Oh oui il est mimi tout plein hein." Dit elle tout en le caressant. La princesse repris son chemin, accompagné de son nouvel ami: Drug.  
Un peu plus loin, au cœur de la forêt, elle aperçoit une veste rouge près d'un arbre. De là, la jeune fille fût inquiète, et s'arrêta pour aller explorer. De plus en plus près de ce vêtement, la fillette crier de plus belle "Ouhou! Ya quelqu'un!?". Elle s'approcha et pris ce tissu. "Oh elle déchire cette veste en cuir rouge, punaise! Je la garde. Oh mais.. Qu'est ce que c'est là bas?". A quelques arbres d'elle, Raiponce entrevit des escarpins, elle sauta direct dessus. D'ici, elle entendait des bruits semblable à des cris de mécontentement et d'injures. Elle s'avança lentement vers cette voix, qui semblait s'éteindre et s'attristé d'avantage. Par derrière un arbre elle vit des cheveux foncé, et d'autre plus gris, se chevaucher. Une voix rocque se fit entendre "-Aller chaperon rouge, vient par ici". Raiponce saisit son téléphone, et en fait une photo. Elle se mit à glousser et repris son chemin.

La demoiselle était surprise par la beauté de l'extérieure. Si stupéfaite, qu'elle s'arrêta un moment, à une maisonnette.  
Elle sonna a plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand et gros homme, la fasse entré. Il y avait un bruit infernal et tout le monde buvait et rigoler. Raiponce s'installa au bar et commanda :"salut m'sieur, j'voudrais une bière siou plait. Et un wisky!". La jeune fille boit son élixir avec délicatesse au point d'en renverser partout, elle finit avec un bon rot et se mit à danser avec les hommes.  
Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Un homme vêtu de vert accompagné d'un arc, fit son apparition. "-Sir Robin!" Fit l'un des hommes, "que faîtes vous donc ici? N'avez vous pas retrouver cet homme ignoble? Quand même, nos femmes s'inquiète, nos pauvres petite filles on l'habitude de prendre ce sentier pour rendre visite à leur grand-parents. Si ce loup traine encore par là, elles se feront prendre!". L'homme éclata en sanglot et Sir Robin fit preuve de compassion, il lui donna sa bourse. Raiponce s'équipa de son téléphone pour à nouveau prendre une photo de cet acte chaleureux. Elle remercia les hommes de cet accueil et repris son chemin.

À la sortie de la baraque, elle aperçoit de la fumée un peu plus loin. Raiponce rejoins ce nuage et tombe nez à nez avec l'inconnu de tout à l'heure, celui qu'avait apaisé sa chute. L'homme entreprit la conversation: "Oh. Toi. On a pas eu le temps de se présenté, moi c'est Flynn. Et toi? -Moi c'est Raiponce. -Tu nous rejoints?". Il se tourna vers un groupe autour d'un objet, équipé de tuyaux qu'ils aspirés et rejeté de la fumée par leur bouche. Flynn confia à Raiponce, le nom de cette drôle de machine, elle est nommé: Chicha. Raiponce s'installa près d'un homme qui se faisait appelé Gaston et une fille à ses côtés, complètement shootée par l'amour qu'il lui donner: Belle. La princesse fut satisfaite de ce moment, avant de repartir, Flynn lui proposa de l'accompagner. Elle accepta.

Ils discutèrent de divers sujets, tout en prenant de la drogue. Quand d'un coup, surgit de nul part, trois petits cochons leur demandèrent leur chemin. Raiponce fût subjugué par leur comportement. Était-ce le fruit de son imagination, dût aux effets secondaire de la poudre, ou était-ce réel? Flynn la ramena à la raison, des p'tits cochons ça parle pas, c'est sûr. Les animaux se mirent à crier et à s'affoler. Un loup survint à jeun qui chercher aventure. Raiponce prise de panique, voulait cacher les victimes et les faire taire au plus vite. Flynn lui attrapa le bras et se mis à courir, trainant Raiponce derrière lui qui les prenait en photo. Le loup sauta sur les porcs et n'en fit qu'une bouchée.  
Les deux enfants croisèrent une paysanne, habitant une maison en pain d'épice un peu plus loin. Elle proposa aux jeunes, une tasse de chocolat, mais ils refusèrent. La vieille les arrêta un moment pour savoir s'ils n'auraient pas croiser trois cochons sur le chemin. Raiponce fut abasourdi. Ces trois cochons étaient vraiment réel et appartenaient à quelqu'un. "Comment lui dire qu'ils on étaient dévorés et qu'on pensé que ce n'était qu'un mirage?" Chuchota la fille à Flynn. Il nie à la dame de les avoir vu, et s'enfuie comme un lache en emmenant ces amis, Drug et Raiponce.

Ils arrivent enfin à la ville. Là, ils prirent de quoi manger et se dirigèrent vers l'appart de Flynn. C'était un désordre fondamentale, mais c'était un abri sûr. Il proposa à Raiponce de prendre une douche avant de retourner en ville. Elle était nue lorsqu'il rentra, sans prévenir, prendre son gel à cheveux. Elle se cacha comme elle le pût mais il avait déjà réussis à admirer ces délicieuses formes. Il s'excusa à la vue de sa gêne et repartit aussi vite qu'il est venu. À l'instant d'après, la belle sortit. Elle était habillé d'une robe bleu et jaune accompagné d'un ruban rouge à ses cheveux, coupé au carré. Son teint était aussi blanc que de la neige. Flynn la siffla, l'air de rien. Ils sortirent enfin, se faisant bousculé par les passants. Vers un marchant, Raiponce aperçut un homme, vêtu de violet et un chapeau rouge, un singe sur l'épaule, voler un tapis. Elle voulait le dénoncer mais Flynn l'en empêcha. "Pourquoi ne pas dénoncer cet homme?- il ne nous a rien fait, tiens regarde, des pommes". Il prit une pomme bien rouge qu'il donna à Raiponce. Celle ci hésita un instant puis y gouta, encore, jusqu'au trognon et fit une photo du voleur. Ils se stoppa net à la rencontre du roi et de la reine. La reine était habillé d'une longue robe bleu clair qui scintillé, coiffé d'un bandeau noir et des souliers de vair. Le roi était en armure. Raiponce s'empressa "Bonjour! Excusez moi, c'est pas moi qui l'a volé! Je l'ai manger mais je l'ai pas volé! -Oui c'est moi, votre majesté, pardonnez moi. Répliqua Flynn. -Ce n'est rien, sourit la reine, je ne vous en veux pas. Mais, jeune fille, votre visage me dit quelque chose. - Pfouah. Ça se peut pas, j'étais enfermée. - Mais si Hercule! Regarde bien ces yeux! - Esméralda... C'est elle! C'est Raiponce putain! - Oh ma fille c'est toi! Jle savais!"

C'est ainsi que Raiponce retourna a la case départ, enfermer par ces parents cette fois et accompagné de Flynn. Ils dormaient à deux, complétement nu. C'est comme ça qu'ils eurent un enfant, en se rappellent de leur ami Drug, malheureusement écrasé par une voiture, ils appelèrent leur gosse Drug. Raiponce et Flynn s'enfuient du château, laissant leur enfant aux parents.  
Ils eurent vingt ans de prison pour trafic de drogue. Drug finis dealer. Raiponce se suicide dans sa prison et Flynn, la prend en photo, sortit à 68 ans, il accompagne son fils à travers le monde. »


End file.
